choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Estima (1st Generation)
The Toyota Estima (1st Generation), also known as the Toyota Tarago in Australia and the Toyota Previa outside of Australia and Japan, is a minivan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Wonderful! Real life info The Toyota Estima and Previa, along with the second-generation Tarago, were introduced in 1990 as minivans with a unique mid-engined concept with the engine mounted underneath the front seats. Engine choices included a 2.2-liter 3C-T inline-4 turbodiesel (producing 99 hp and 159 lb/ft of torque) and a 2.4-liter 2TZ-FE inline-4 (producing 135 hp and 154 lb/ft of torque). Depending on the model, transmission choices included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. Rear-wheel drive and all-wheel drive were available. Depending on the seating arrangement, the seating capacity is 7 or 8 people. Dual sunroofs were an option. The Estima was only available in one trim (Basegrade), and only offered with the automatic transmission. Tarago trim lines included GL, GLS, GLX, RV, and Getaway. The 1991 model year was the first for the Previa, offered in DX and LE trims in North America and Base, GL, and GX in Europe. The LE has four-wheel disc brakes while the DX has front discs/rear drum brakes; ABS was optional on the LE. Estimas and Previas outside of North America offered a Hot/Cool Box, which is a temperature controlled storage compartment for beverages, located on the floor between the driver and passenger compartments. In 1992, two smaller versions of the Estima were introduced, the Estima Emina and Estima Lucida. These vans have their own distinct styling and were 4 inches narrower and 3 inches shorter than the regular Estima, and fall into a lower tax bracket as Japan taxes vehicle owners by length, width, and engine size; smaller vehicles are taxes less while larger vehicles are taxed higher. Estima Emina/Lucida trim lines included D, E, F, G, G Luxury, S, and X; they were offered with both the gasoline and diesel engines, and both the manual and automatic transmissions. All models gained a driver's-side front airbag; Previa models gained knee bolsters under the dashboard, North American Previas gained center high-mounted third brake light, and ABS became available on DX models. The European-market Previa lineup was renamed, with Base becoming i, GL becoming GLi, and GX becoming GXi. In 1993, a more powerful 2.2-liter 3C-TE inline-4 turbodiesel replaced the 3C-T, producing 126 hp. The X trim was added to the Estima lineup. In 1994, all models gained a redesigned steering wheel with horn buttons (replacing the central horn hub). The Previa gained a passenger-side front airbag, redesigned front seats with adjustable headrests, the addition of a pull-down strap on the rear liftgate, and redesigned front bumper and rear spoiler. A supercharger became available to the 2.4-liter engine (2TZ-FZE) on North American LE models and all non-diesel European models to improve power and help the van avoid straining under heavy loads (due to the engine location). Supercharged Previas have an S/C designation and produce 161 hp/201 lb/ft of torque. The manual transmission was discontinued in North America. The X Limited trim was added to the Estima Emina/Lucida lineups. The Tarago Getaway trim was renamed Getaway II, and the GLS became the Ultima. In 1995, the supercharger was offered on North American Previa DX models. The X Luxury trim was added to the Estima Emina/Lucida lineups. The GLi Rugby World Cup trim was added to the Tarago lineup. In 1996, the Estima Emina/Lucida were restyled, and the Aeras trim was added to their lineups, with upgraded body kit. Estima trim lines included G, V, X. The non-supercharged Previa was dropped from the North American lineup. In 1997, the Estima White Pearl Selection model was available, with White Pearl monotone exterior paint, as well as an Estima Black Selection model with black monotone exterior paint. In 1998, the Estima was facelifted; trim lines included G, V, V Limited, and Aeras; the Aeras has monotone paint, body kit, and rear spoiler. Eluceo and Charme X Luxury trims were added to the Estima Emina/Lucida lineup. The Previa was discontinued in North America as the US-built Toyota Sienna replaced it in North American markets, and the Estima Emina/Lucida were discontinued after the 1998 model year. The first generation Estima/Previa/Tarago continued production through 1999. The Estima V Extra Edition was added to the lineup. Choro-Q 2 The Estima (1st Generation) is body 45 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The Estima in Choro-Q 2 is a pre-facelift model. * The Estima in Choro-Q 2 has dual sunroofs. Choro-Q 3 The Estima (1st Generation) is body 052 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The Estima in Choro-Q 3 is similar to its Choro-Q 2 counterpart but the lower edges of the body are lowered slightly to accommodate larger tires. Choro-Q Wonderful! The Estima (1st Generation) is an unplayable car in Choro-Q Wonderful!. Notes * The Estima in Choro-Q Wonderful! is a post-facelift model. * It has dual sunroofs, door handles and a front license plate. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Wonderful! (appears in game, but unusable by player) Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles